Bones: The Next Generation
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: The twin's , SeCe and Jake start kindergarten , Mira's a preteen and Parkers starting high school,how will the squints handle the separation while dealing with a case and their own marital relationships. sequel to finally a family
1. Prologue:Day at the beach

A/n:Heres the sequel to finally a family , its set four years after the epilogue iI hope ya'll enjoy this as much as you did finally a family,enjoy

-Pessi.Rom

Bones : The Next Generation

Summary: The twin's , SeCe and Jake start kindergarden , Mira's a preteen and Parkers starting high school,how will the squints handle the seperation while dealing with a case and their own marital relationships.

Prologue : Day at the beach

"Daddy,look at me, look at me!" Seanna called out as she splashed around in the water.

"I see you sweetheart" Booth said not taking his eyes off the information he was reading.

"Booth,you shouldn't lie to her"Brennan said keeping one eye on her daughter,the other on her husband.

"Your not watching her either" Booth said putting down the folder.

"I was earlier, and I thought we said no work today, its the last day of summer and Seanna starts school tomorrow"Brennan said.

"It's not work...and I'm putting it away, I think you need a dip in the water" Booth said eying her mischievously.

"Don't you dare Booth..." Brennan said .

Booth just grinned , picked her up and ran with her toward the water dropping her amongst the waves, laughing as Brennan sat in the water wiping her wet hair out of her face. Brennan tried to be angry but, ended up laughing right along with Booth and Seanna who had waded over to her parents.

"You look silly Mama" Seanna said looking at her mother's appearance.

"Is that so,baby girl" Brennan said standing up and tussling her daughter's brown curls.

"Yup and I'm not a baby , I'm a juvenile"Seanna said in a serious tone like that of her mother's, then got really excited when she spotted her big brother off in the distance walking down the beach.

"Daddy, Parkers here!" She said then preceeded to run out of the water and toward her big brother.

Parker ,now fourteen had hit a growth spurt at the age of twelve and was five seven, so when Mira reached him she hugged his legs .

"Hey, squirt, wheres Dad and Tempe?" Parker asked his little sister.

"Daddy threw Mama in the water, she looks silly"Seanna said grabbing Parkers hand and leading him to their spot on the beach.

When they reached the spot where their towels , cooler and chairs were,Brennan and Booth had gotten out of the water and Brennan was wiping the sand and salt from her body,while Booth was getting a fire started for their barbecue.

"Hey bud"Booth said.

"Hi Dad, Tempe, where's everyone else?" Parker said referring to the rest of the squints.

"Ange and Hodgins just got here and are parking and Zach's on his way with Jake " Brennan said.

"Cool,um I need to talk to you and Tempe about something later..." Parker said nervously.

"Sure , you know you can talk to us about anything...you want to help with the burgers"Booth said handing his son a grilling tool.

Ange and Hodgins soon walked over with the twins and Mira. Mira went with Lynna and Seanna into the water while Logan stayed by his mother's side watching as Hodgins and Booth got into a discussion on what was the best way to barbeque. Ten minutes later Zach arrived with Jake(Jacob), Hannah was working at the hospital which was why she wasn't joing them for what had become their annual end of the summer barbecue.

This years barbecue on the beach was especially meaning full because it signified the end of the younger children being in daycare, the twins , Seanna and Jake would be starting kindergarten the next day. Though Jake was a year younger than the other children he was very intelligent for his age,just like his parents, so he would be starting school a year early .

"Ok, burgers are done " Booth said proudly looking at the hamburgers with pride.

The kids came out of the water and they all gathered and started to eat, the day was filled with swimming eating and good times in the beach ending with a lovely sunset over the water, before the drive home. Later that night after Brennan helped Seanna pick out her first day of school outfit and Booth helped her put her backpack together,they walked over to Parker's room.

"Hey, bud ready to talk?" Booth asked as he and Brennan walked into Parkers room.

"Yeah,you know how mom's got that new job in Maryland?"Parker said.

"Yeah,Rebbecca mentioned it a few weeks ago" Brennan said

"Well , Mom , Mark and Seth are moving there and she said I can choose if I want to move with them or stay with you and Tempe" Parker said

"And what did you decide?" Brennan asked .

"If its ok with you and Dad ,I want to stay here in D.C."Parker said watching their expressions.

"Of course it's ok, its more than ok,if here is where you wanna be you know Temperance and I are always gonna be here for you" Booth said .

"I know , I just wanted to make sure ,Mark and Mom are great and I'll miss Seth, but D.C.'s my home and who else would watch out for SeCe" Parker said smiling.

"She'll be so excited when she finds out you'll be staying with us on a regular basis ,but I think we should call a night , we all need our sleep , its a big day tomorrow"Brennan said.

"Night , bud" Booth said .

"Night , Dad, night Tempe" Parker said.

"Goodnight Parker" Brennan said.

The next day would indeed be a big, a day full of new experiences and first and not just for the kids , the adults had some surprises in store for them too and not all of them would be good.

* * *

_A/n: Thats it, I always like to do prologues to set the over all theme of my stories but the real fun starts in the first chapter , let me know what you think, reviews suggestions , constructive criticism, but never flames, are always welcomed and appreciated I'll try to have the first chapter up next week or before then if I get inspired , thanks for reading  
_

_-Pessi.Rom_


	2. Monday morning

A/n:Sorry I took awhile to post it , I've been busy entertaining family and friends,who came for holiday this past month, enjoy the first chapter.

Thanks to: acceb, booth4bones-house4cameron, florence-nightengale and laura-az for reading and reviewing the prologue and also for those who added this story or me to their alert list.

-Pessi.Rom

Chapter one: Monday morning

"Daddy , Daddy, Mama says to wake up, it's time for school!" Seanna said pouncing on her father as he lay asleep in his bed. Booth stirred in his bed and muttered a few words before drifting back to sleep.

"Tell your mama, I'll be up in five minutes" Booth said.

"Ok!" Seanna said hopping out of the room and down the stairs where her mother was making pancakes , which she or Booth always made on the first day of school.

"Mama, Daddy said five more minutes, are the pancakes ready?" Seanna asked .

"Almost , did you brush your teeth?" Brennan asked as she flipped the pancakes on the skillet.

"Yes, Mama and I tied my shoes all by myself" Seanna said proudly.

"Thats great sweetheart, is Parker awake?" Brennan said smiling at her daughter.

"I dunno, I'll go check" Seanna said going back up the stairs and to her big brother's room.

"Parker, Parker,wake up, wake up, it's time for school!" Seanna said bouncing up and down on her older brothers bed.

"I know squirt, I'm awake ,tell Tempe I'm gonna take a shower then I'll come downstairs for pancakes" Parker said climbing out of bed.

"Ok!" Seanna said then proceeded to bounce out of Parkers room and back downstairs where Brennan was setting the table for their family breakfast.

"Parker's taking a shower , Mama" Seanna said taking her seat at the table.

Booth walked in soon after kissing his wife , as his youngest giggled then taking his seat after placing a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"Morning Dad, Tempe" Parker said walking in and taking his seat at the table.

Booth said grace , then the family dug into the pancake breakfast. They finished breakfast cleared the table, loaded the dishwasher before hoping into Booths new SUV.

* * *

**_Hodgins-Montenegro residence_**

"Mom, have you seen my sneakers ?" Mira said searching for her new pair of shoes.

"Did you check in your closet ?" Angela said walking into her oldest daughters room, Logan following behind her .

"Yeah, but I'll check again" Mira said walking into to her closet and searching for the shoes.

"Found them!" She said emerging from the closet with a pair of blue and white sketchers .

" Your Dads almost done with breakfast , so come down after you put them on"

"Ok, Mom" Mira said sitting on her bed as she put on her sneakers.

Angela exited the room and went downstairs to the kitchen where Lynna was helping Hodgins by setting the table. Logan took his seat , while Angela put a pitcher of milk on the table for Logan and Mira's cereal and a pitcher of orange juice to wash down the waffles, Ange, Hodgins and Lynna would be eating. Of course Ange and Hodgins would also have their coffee fix once they arrived at work.

Breakfast was eaten and the table was cleared , before the family of five hopped into their car, a roomy PT cruiser.

* * *

_**Addy Residence**_

Hannah walked into her son's room and gently shook him awake.

"Jake, honey it's time to get up for school" She said to her son.

"It's time alrighty!" Jake said excited , he'd been counting down the days all week and couldn't believe the day was finally here.

"It sure is , are you excited" Hannah said.

"Un huh , where's Daddy?" Jake asked.

"He's making breakfast, you have to take a bath and get dressed then we'll eat together"

"Ok, Mommy" Jake said getting out of bed and grabbing his towel before heading into his bathroom.

Ten minutes later Jake joined his parents downstairs and the family of three ate breakfast together before getting into their separate cars, Jake riding with his dad. They both would be there for his first day of school, but Hannah's shift at the hospital would be starting soon,which is why they took separate cars.

* * *

**_Washington K-12 Academy _**

The squints and their kids all arrived at the prestigious private school at the same time. Parker and Mira said goodbye to their parents and walked off to get their schedules,having gone to the school for a number of years now, while the squints walked with the younger children to their kindergarten class. Once at the classroom they were greated by the kindergarten teacher.

"Hello, welcome to room six, come on in , I'm Mrs.Cassidy , or Mrs. C" The teacher said extending her hand and shaking both the parents and the children's hands.

"Hi, I'm Lynna !" Lynna said then proceeded to introduce her twin, Seanna and Jake, before the parents could.

"It's nice to meet you all , class will be starting in five minutes" Mrs. Cassidy said signifying that it was time for the parents to leave.

"Do you have everything sweetheart" Booth asked hugging Seanna.

"Yes Daddy" Sece said flashing him a smile.

"Do you want us to walk in with you" Brennan said feeling the pain of seperation.

"No, I'm ok Mama" Sece said as she hugged her mother.

"Bye, Daddy, bye Mama, come on Logan" Lynna said giving her parents a quick hug. Her brother however didn't budge from his Mothers side.

"Logan, its time to go into the class room" Ange said.

"I don't wanna go ,can I stay with you and Daddy, Mama?" Logan whispered.

"It's ok son, we'll be back before you know it " Hodgins said trying to coax his son.

"You promise" Logan said still clinging to his mother.

"Yes, it'll be ok , Lynna, Jake and Sece will be right here with you and Mira isn't too far either" Angela said flashing her son a reassuring smile.

"Ok..." Logan said taking his sisters hand and walking into the class room with her and Seanna.

"Jake, Daddy will pick you up after school ok, have a good day I love you" Hannah said giving her son a hug before leaving to drive to the hospital.

"Have a good day kiddo" Zach said as his son gave him a hug.

"Ok, bye Dad" Jake said before walking into the classroom, joining the other squint children.

The parents took one last glance at their children then reluctantly walked back to their cars and headed for the Jeffersonian to start their first day back to work after two weeks vacation. The squints, sans Booth, who dropped Bren off ,because he had a meeting at the Hoover building, entered the Jeffersonian. The sight they saw before them as they entered the medico lab left them speechless.

* * *

_A/n: Left ya there with a bit of a cliffy, sorry again about not updating in forever, things have calmed down for me so I intend on updating weekly, school is gonna start though in about two weeks so depending on my school schedule I may only be able to update on weekends I'll let yall know when I know my permanent schedule as well as my schoolwork load , I hope everyone has been having a good summer, thanks for reading , constructive criticsm and reviews are always apprecitated_

-Pessi.Rom


	3. Changes Mass Grave in the Junkyard

**A/n:** _Sorry for the long delay in update but I've been focusing on my Ugly Betty fics, I hadn't realized how long its been since I updated and since I have a little vacation time, I'm going to try to update regularly, and to clear up the ages of the kids , Parker is 14 and is just starting 9th grade , Mira is nine and just starting 4th grade, Logan, Lynna and Seanna are five and starting kindergarten and Jake is four but, starting school early so he is also starting kindergarten, enjoy the new chapter, its a long one.  
_

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to:** _Torchwoodtechgirl , laura-az , mustanggirlz07, hockeystick and h,kfls for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

**Chapter Two : **_Changes/__Mass Grave in the Junkyard_

_The parents took one last glance at their children then reluctantly walked back to their cars and headed for the Jeffersonian to start their first day back to work after two weeks vacation. The squints, sans Booth, who dropped Brennan off ,because he had a meeting at the Hoover building, entered the Jeffersonian. The sight they saw before them as they entered the medico lab left them speechless._

They were about two dozen or more metal tables some with a few bones and others with full skeletal remains and what looked to be grad students were setting them up on the tabls. Brennan walked forward more confused then shocked by the sight in front of her and the rest of the squint team.

"What's going on here?" Brennan asked no one in particular. Usually she went to the site before any remains were sent to the Jeffersonian.

"I can explain that." A redheaded woman, who they'd never seen before , suddenly appeared and said.

"Who are you, where's Cam?" Angela said wondering where their boss was.

"I'm Dr. Kelly Marshal, your new boss , If you'll follow me into the conference room , I can get you all up to speed on the circumstances surrounding these remains." Kelly said .

"What happened to Cam and why weren't we told she was getting replaced?" Brennan asked not moving an inch.

"I'll explain it all in a moment , Dr. Brennan." Kelly said knowing exactly who she was.

"Why can't you explain now?" Angela said not ready to trust this women.

"Because this case is more pressing, Mrs. Montenegro, now will you all please follow me." Kelly said growing frustrated.

"Booth usually brings us FBI related cases , why isn't he briefing us?" Brennan asked confused.

" Agent Booth has other matters to attend to, there's alot of work to be done, so please hold your questions and follow me." Kelly said.

Brennan and the other's reluctantly followed Kelly into the room used for meetings and conferences. She motioned for them to sit down, once they were all seated , she began to speak.

"At 5:45 this morning remains were found in an old junkyard , in Baltimore Maryland, that was going to be made into condo's, when the crew dug further another full skeleton was found, FBI was called in and it seems they've uncovered a mob burial site, so these next few days will be spent identifying and linking these bodies to the Mercado crime family."

"Who examined the remains at the scene, why weren't we called in when they were found?" Brennan asked angrily.

"I was called to the scene and made sure they were securely transferred, I've bought in some of your graduate students to help with the load,but you should get started right away." Kelly said.

"You still haven't told us what happened to Cam." Zach said.

"The Jeffersonian has come under new management and Dr . Saroyan has been moved to another posistion." Kelly explained

"Shouldn't we have been told about these changes before today." Angela said.

"What do you mean new management, my family is the major donor to the Jeffersonian, I'm on the board why wasn't I informed of this change." Hodgins asked confused.

"As of yesterday, you are the second major donor, the agreement for their donation included a spot on the board and some changes in the way the Jeffersonian is run."Kelly explained.

" Dr . Saroyan has been running it just fine for the past nine years, why change her position now?" Angela said. Cam was more then just a colleague she had become a good friend.

"They felt that this department needed some changes and would be better run by me." Kelly said .

"And what exactly are your qualifications?" Brennan said trying to process why they would replace Cam.

"I've got a Doctorate in forensics,MD in biology and pathology, and I was the head at Maryland General for five years." Kelly said nonchalantly.

Brennan didn't know what else to say, It was obvious this woman was qualified for the job. They obviously had alot of work to do, so she would get to the bottom of this sudden change, and any other surprises this woman might have , after the case. The first of which would be why Booth wasn't involved with this case.

"Me and my team should be getting to work now, they are still my team?" Brennan said with a little bit of attitude.

"Of course ,my being your boss doesn't change that." Kelly said.

They all walked out and got to work. Brennan and Zach started on the oldest of the remains, while Hodgins gathered particulates and Angela got to work on drawing faces to identify the victims. Brennan had hoped to be home by the time Seanna and Parker would be out of school,but with this case she knew there was no way She'd be able to leave. She hadn't heard from Booth since he dropped her off and she was beginning to get worried .

At twelve her phone started to ring and she was relieved to see it was Booth. She exited the examination area, for some privacy and answered her phone, but when she spoke it wasn't Booth on the line but an unfamiliar male voice.

" Booth.." She began, but a voice interrupted her.

"This isn't Booth, this is Agent Graham, Booth asked me to call you." The agent said.

"Where's Booth, whats going on, is he alright?" Brennan asked worried.

"He's fine , hes been in a meeting with the director and some other agents, he told me to call you so you wouldn't worry and that he'll fill you in , tonight." Agent Graham said.

"Ok, well can you let him know I've got a big case at the Jeffersonian ,so the kids will be with my Dad after school." Brennan said still a little worried about Booth.

"Will do Dr . Brennan." Agent Graham said then hung up.

Brennan went back to examining her remains ,but she couldn't help but think that Booth's meeting had something to do with the appearance of Dr. Marshal and the changes at the Jeffersonian.

"Dr . Brennan ,these remains and seven others have the same pre-mortal fractures on the back of the skull and temple." Zach said.

" They were probably struck with the same weapon, we could be dealing with one murderer, tell the grad students to check the others for the same fractures." Brennan said.

" I've identified the first victim with my facial recognition software, his name is Quentin Thomas, no known affiliation with the Mercado family, but he does have a few priors for assault and dealing. Sweetie are you alright, did you hear from Booth." Angela asked sensing something was wrong with her best friend.

"Yeah,sort of ,another agent called said he was ok, hes in some big meeting with the director, I made arrangements for my Dad to pick up Parker and Seanna from school, I didn't want them close to the lab with all the remains, so Dad said he'd watch them so they don't have to go to the daycare." Brennan said trying to hide the bad feeling she had.

"I'm sure everything's fine, sweetie , they're probably discussing some stuff about the case." Angela said to put Brennan's mind at ease.

"Yeah, your probably right, you should probably give your findings to Dr . Marshal." Brennan said changing the subject.

"I don't trust her Bren, she may be the new boss,but this sudden take over doesn't sit well with me, when this case is over, Jack and I intend to get to the bottom of this." Ange said.

She then left the area and went back to her office to identify the other remains with the skull markers.

* * *

_**6:45 PM**_

"Dr . Brennan, can I speak to you a moment." Kelly said suddenly appearing as Brennan was finishing a reconstruction of a skull.

" This skull belongs to remains 22." Brennan said handing one of the grad students the finished skull, she then turned her attention to Kelly.

"How can I help you , Dr . Marshal?" Brennan said in her serious tone.

"Call me Kelly, I noticed in your file that you have two children." Kelly said.

"Yes, Dr . Marshal, I do." Brennan said ignoring the invitation to call her by her first name.

"I want you to understand that I'm not the enemy, I believe the grad students and my self can handle the rest of the remains, you and your team should be home with your children." Kelly said.

"Why would you offer that, I conject that part of your job is to make the staff more efficient, why would you let us go home early?" Brennan asked confused.

"I'm also here to make sure my staff are happy and I'm sure you'd want to be with your children after their first day of school." Kelly expained.

"So this is your way of trying to get into our good graces." Brennan said bluntly.

" Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way, but yes." Kelly said not at all surprised at Brennan's bluntness, having read her file.

"You won't earn our respect that way, but I acknowledge your consideration, despite it's selfish motivation, excuse me ." Brennan said then left the lab.

She changed then caught up with Ange, Hodgins and Zach who were also headed toward the exit and toward the parking garage.

"What do you think her game is, I"ve tried calling Cam, but I got no answer,I think there's more to her hiring." Hodgins said, mind going straight to conspiracy theory.

"After this long day I don't care, I just want to go home to my kids and forget about those bodies in the lab, for a few hours." Ange said.

" I too am feeling the need to be with my son, I hope his first day was eventful." Zach said.

"And I miss my children and Booth, he hasn't called me yet." Brennan said.

"My ears are burning." Booth, who suddenly appeared said.

"Booth!" Brennan said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Bones, it's ok , we should go get the kids, then I've got to talk to you about some stuff." Booth said tone serious.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Brennan said then she hopped into their SUV.

Zach got into his car and so did Ange and Hodgins. Zach on his way to pick up Jake from his Grandmother, Hannah's mom, and Ange and Hodgins to their home where the babysitter was waiting with Mira and twins.

* * *

" Mama!" Seanna said spotting and running over to her Mother, who'd just arrived at her Grampa Max's.

"Hi baby girl, how was your first day of school." Brennan asked.

"Great mama, we went over the alphabet and colored and had recess and nap time and Grampa Max made us cookies after school!" Seanna said excitedly.

"Thanks Dad, for watching them, work was pretty hectic." Brennan said to her dad, Booth had to make a phone call so he was in the car.

"It's no problem, I love spending time with her and Parker." Max said.

"Where is Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Hes probably still on the computer, I'll tell him your here." Max said going up the stairs while she listened to Seanna tell her more about her day.

Parker came down the stairs, backpack in hand , with Max, who had become an adopted Grandfather.

"Bye Grampa Max." Parker said hugging Max. The others said there farewells and headed to the SUV.

" Hi Daddy!" Seanna said when she got into the SUV and into her booster seat.

"Hi sweetheart , did you have fun at school and Grampa Max's?" Booth asked changing his serious tone so he wouldn't worry his kids.

"Yep, school was so much fun, Grampa made us chocolate chip cookies, I saved you and Mama some." Seanna said as they drove off.

Parker was also asked about school and he offered as much information as a teenager starting high school ,shared.

They got home, ordered in for dinner and after they tucked in Seanna and Parker had headed to bed. She told Booth what was going on at the Jeffersonian and what she and the other squints thought of Dr. Kelly Marshal.

"So what do you know about all this?" Brennan asked as they sat on the couch in their living room.

"I don't know where to start." Booth said sighing.

"Is it really that bad." Brennan asked worried.

"Yeah, the meetings I had today, were with the director and the new majority donors, they said we can't be partners anymore." Booth reluctantly said.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry about another cliffy but, it was already pretty long, I'll try to have another chapter up next week, thanks for reading,let me know what you think, a review and or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._


	4. New Partners and Old Faces

**A/n:** _Sorry again for the long delay in update , but I've been having a pretty tough and busy school semester,but I have set a goal for myself to continue and finish my long standing stories such as this one, so I can focus on my newer works, this story may or may not be as long as its prequel , it all depends on my inner muse, , also what happened to Cam will be explained soon,probably in the next chapter,__enjoy the chapter, its full of surprises, also the part in italics is from the end of the previous chapter, this continues from where it left off._

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to: **Pruann,wazup8523257 and;gfksg;anrjeoa;ngvkmvfkado_ for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

**Chapter Three : **_New partners and old faces_

__

They got home, ordered in for dinner and after they tucked in Seanna and Parker had headed to bed, she told Booth what was going on at the Jeffersonian and what she and the other squints thought of Dr. Kelly Marshal.

"So what do you know about all this?" Brennan asked as they sat on the couch in their living room.

"I don't know where to start." Booth said sighing.

"Is it really that bad?" Brennan asked worried.

"Yeah, the meetings I had today, were with the director and the new majority donors, they said we can't be partners anymore." Booth reluctantly said.

"What, why, why would they split us up!" Brennan said clearly upset.

"The new management of the Jeffersonian think , that we can't work together objectively, because ,we're married and have kids together." Booth explained.

"But, that ridiculous, did you tell them that I can compartmentalize." Brennan said not believing this was happening.

"I did, but they weren't really open to what I thought, there was nothing I could say or do to change their minds." Booth said clearly frustrated.

"But,why would they split us now, we've been partners for ten years, the fact that we're married and have kids shouldn't change that." Brennan said.

" I know honey, I don't know whats going on, why they're pulling this now, but I will get to the bottom of this." Booth said looking at his wife.

"So, did they say when we'd stop being partners." Brennan asked clearly still upset, despite her confidence in her husband and partner.

"Yeah, apparently they already found you a partner as of tomorrow, I am no longer the Jeffersonian FBI liaison." Booth said sadness and anger in his voice.

"Well then, I'll refuse to work with the FBI, then they'll have to reinstate you as my partner." Brennan said stubbornly.

"No you won't, Temp, you'd never do that during an open investigation." Booth said knowing his wife would never back away from a ongoing case.

"*sigh*, your right,then this will be my last case unless they make us partners again." Brennan said in a serious tone.

"It's been a long day, we should go to bed." Booth said helping Brennan up from their couch.

" I only want to be partners with you." Brennan said in a small voice.

"I know honey, I'm gonna fix this, I promise." Booth said wrapping his arms around her as they headed up the steps and to their bedroom.

_

* * *

_

**The next Morning**

Brennan hesitated before entering the medico-lab at the Jeffersonian. Booth had dropped her off fifteen minutes ago,promising to stop by at noon after he had his briefing for his new assignment, but she couldn't bring herself to walk in. She knew she was acting irrationally, but she just wasn't ready to meet let alone work with the new assigned FBI agent to the Jeffersonian, her _new_ partner. She finally took a deep breath and walked into the lab, where she was greeted by a worried Angela.

"Brennan, are you alright, I heard they split you and Booth up, first they replace Cam, now Booth, I have a half a mind to quit right now,Jack too." Ange said.

"You don't have to do that Ange, we have to solve this case, plus Booth promised he would get to the bottom of this and fix it." Brennan said.

"If anyone can, it's Booth, plus whoever this FBI guy they're bringing in to replace Booth, there's no way, hes better qualified than Booth." Angela said.

" I totally agree." A familiar male voice said , making Angela and Brennan turn around to see a familiar,but long not seen face.

"Sweets!" Angela said pulling the psychologist into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked shocked to see the psychologist ,who had moved to the west coast shortly after Brennan and Booth's wedding.

"Nice to see you too , Dr . Brennan" Sweets said in a sarcastic, yet amused voice. It seemed the forensic anthropologist hadn't changed since he'd seen her.

" So what brings you back to D.C.?" Angela asked after the three of them walked over to her office.

"Well, Daisy and I just had our first kid, Connor, hes four months.." Sweets began clearly proud, but was cutoff by an exited Angela.

"Oh my God, congratulations!" Angela said hugging him.

"Thanks, I love being a Dad,um anyway, so I got offered my old job with the FBI and the pay is great, so we moved back yesterday." Sweets explained.

"Well, it's great to have you back, isn't it Brennan." Angela said noticing her best friend was distracted.

"Yes, though I'm still not a fan of psychology, we did find your skills quite useful in certain situations." Brennan said, clearly still slightly distracted.

"Thanks, I think...so where's Booth and the rest of the team?" Sweets asked surprised that Booth wasn't in the lab.

"They didn't tell you?" Brennan asked surprised, he didn't know about Booth reassignment.

"Tell me what?" Sweets asked confused,when he walked in he had already missed the beginning of Angela's conversation with Brennan.

"Well first , the Jeffersonian hired this new chick, Kelly Marshall ,as administrator, then they broke up Brennan and Booth as partners." Angela said.

"When did that happen, what happened to Dr . Saroyan and why would they break up your partnership?" Sweets asked surprised.

"I think they implemented the changes while we were on vacation, but we all found out about the changes yesterday." Brennan explained.

"Wow, I can't believe they did that,you two work so well together, did they say why?" Sweets asked.

"They think we cant work objectively , just because we're married and because of Parker and Seanna." Brennan explained.

" What did Booth say, when they gave that explanation." Sweets asked.

"He told them, that it wasn't true, and that I can compartmentalize, but their minds were made up." Brennan said.

"That is true, from what I can remember, you were always very objective , I don't see why they would view your dynamic as problematic now."Sweets said.

"Hodgins thinks its some type of conspiracy, none of us have been able to get in contact with Cam, its like she's disappeared." Angela said.

" These sudden changes are quite peculiar, the possibility of a conspiracy is unlikely , but I'll look into it anyway."Sweets said.

" I should get to work , it was good to see you Dr . Sweets." Brennan said heading towards the door.

"You too, Dr . Brennan, Daisy and I are having a housewarming later in the week, we'd love it if you all came, and bring the kids." Sweets said.

"That sounds nice, I'll let Booth know." Brennan said then left the room. As soon as she was gone, Angela turned to Sweets.

"Is it me or is Bren, really trying to hide the fact that the FBI, split up her and Booth really upsets her?" Angela asked.

"Like she said, she can compartmentalize,but as her friend, I'd still keep an eye on her, she doesn't deal with change as well as she thinks." Sweets said.

"True, so do you have any pictures of Conner?" Angela asked changing the subject, she too was upset about not working with Booth anymore.

"Yeah, actually I do." Sweets said smiling as he pulled a picture of a baby that looked a little like him, but with strands of dirty blond hair.

"Hes beautiful Sweets', I remember when my youngest were that small." Angela said reminiscing.

"How are Marina and the twins?" Sweets' asked, though he had moved to the west coast they had kept in contact once in awhile.

"They're great, Marina's in the fourth grade and the twins just started kindergarten, along with Seanna and Jake." Angela said smiling.

"That's great..man I still can't believe Dr . Brennan and Booth had a kid, she was so adamant about not having children." Sweets' said.

" People change, she wont admit it to Booth, but she grew allot as a person after she met him and they fell in love." Angela said.

"True, I never thought I'd see Zach married or as a dad either." Sweets' said laughing lightly.

"None of us did, Hannah and him are perfect for each other, hes a great dad and Jake is a great kid." Angela said.

"Well I better get to the Bureau, they're expecting me in like fifteen minutes, I'll try to stop by with Daisy and Conner later." Sweets said.

"It was great seeing you, I'm sure Zack and Hodgins, will be glad to see you too." Angela said smiling at him. Sweets smiled back and left the room.

* * *

**An Hour later**

Brennan was putting together one of the remains, she spotted something in the bone that none of the other remain had. She grabbed a magnifying glass , so she could get a closer look at the indention on the bone, it looked very familiar to her, she was certain she'd seen something like this before, in another case.

"Zach, come and take a look at this!" She said calling over her former assistant.

"Yes, Dr . Brennan." He said walking over to the bones on the table.

" Take a look at this, what do you see?" Brennan asked pointing the dent in the bone.

" This fracture seems to be distinct to these remains, perhaps a different murder weapon then the rest." Zach said.

"I think I've seen this fracture before,check the rest of the remains to see if any have the same distinct fracture." Brennan said.

" Perhaps, this victim isn't related to the others found at the junkyard." Zach said.

"We wont know till we check the rest, I'm going to check if Angela has identified these remains." Brennan said heading to the stairs of the platform.

She walked down, heading toward Angela's office, when she spotted something, or rather someone ,that made her stop right there in her tracks.

"Sully?" Brennan said not sure if she was really seeing her ex-boyfriend before her.

"Hey, Tempe." Sully said a smirk on his face.

* * *

A/n: So I got inspired and though I'm not quite done with school, its been a really long time since I updated and this has been swimming in my head for the past couple of days, so I had to get it out, I get out of school in roughly two weeks so I will be updating regularly then, as always, reviews/comments/constructive criticism is always welcomed, I'd love to hear what more of you think,hope ya'll liked the chapter, thanks for reading.

- Pessi Rom


	5. Sometimes You Can't Forget The Past

**A/n: **_Here's another chapter, you can thank my inner muse. Because I updated twice in one week, there probably wont be another chapter till I'm done with school and have updated my other in progress stories first_, also because of the violent nature of the cases I will be changing the rating to T and possibly M just to be safe, enjoy.

**-Pessi Rom**

**Thanks to: **_U Colour My World, for reviewing,I appreciate you taking the time to review, I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

**Chapter Four:**_ Sometimes You Can't Forget The Past  
_

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked though she had a feeling she knew the reason for his return after nine years.

"Didn't they tell you, I'm your new partner." Sully said grinning.

'' I already have a partner, you may be the new FBI liaison, but you are _not_ my partner,excuse me.'' Brennan said starting to walk away.

'' Tempe,wait, can we talk?'' Sully said walking after her.

''It's Dr. Brennan, and unless you want to talk about the case there's nothing to talk about.'' Brennan said clearly angry, she wasn't expecting this, expecting him to come back into her life, especially not as a partner replacement.

'' I can see you're upset,but you need to know why I came back,why I took this job.'' Sully said.

''And why is that?''Brennan asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

''Because...'' Sully began ,but was interrupted by Dr . Marshall , who approached them.

" Ah, I see you've met our new FBI liaison Agent Sullivan." Kelly said.

"We've met before, excuse me, I need to confer with Angela on something." Brennan said taking the chance to walk away.

"Dr . Brennan, when your done , I'd like to speak with you a moment in my office." Kelly said.

" That's fine." Brennan said and continued on her way. Sully turned to Kelly once Brennan was gone.

" I thought you said , she'd know I was going to be her new partner, before I came in." Sully said frustrated.

" I didn't get a chance to talk to her Agent Sullivan, if you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of a big case." Kelly said not appreciating his tone.

"Well, me and Tempe....Dr . Brennan had a history, I wouldn't have taken the job if I knew she wasn't ok with it." Sully said.

"Your working together isn't going to be a problem is it, because I can ask for someone else , if you two can't work together." Kelly said.

"No...no it's not a problem, I'll make it work,let me know if your team has found anything that can be linked to the Mercado family " Sully said.

"I'll be sure to do that." Kelly said then walked away.

Sully sighed as he thought about his interrupted conversation with Brennan,he was actually a little bit relieved when Dr . Marshall interrupted them, before he could say something stupid like the real reason he'd accepted the job. He could kid himself all he wanted , but deep down he knew exactly why he was back, why he had taken the job, whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, he only hoped he could keep his true feelings for her to himself.

* * *

"Your kidding, Agent Sullivan, as in Sully, the guy you let sail off into the sunset, is your new partner." Angela said shocked after Brennan told her.

"Yes, he said he wanted to tell me why he came back and why he took the job, but Dr . Marshall interrupted us before he could explain." Brennan said.

"Huh, what do you think he was going to say?" Angela asked somewhat curious.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know, I love Booth now,we've got a family." Brennan said.

"I know that sweetie, you should make sure _Sully_ knows that too,especially if he came back because of you." Angela said.

"You really think that's why he came back?" Brennan asked.

"Why, you don't want that to be his reason, do you?" Angela asked looking confused at her best friend.

"No, of course not, I just...I don't want to have to work with him, and I don't think Booth would like it either." Brennan explained.

"You've got that right, even guys like Booth get jealous, regardless if there's something to be jealous about or not." Angela said.

"We should probably focus on the case, plus Dr . Marshall wants to see me in her office, I shouldn't keep her waiting long." Brennan said changing the subject.

"So what did you want to see me about, other than the Sully thing?" Angela asked seeing that her friend needed to focus on something else.

"I was wondering if you identified remains number twenty-three, I noticed a pre-mortal fracture that they others didn't have." Brennan said.

"Yeah, I just identified her, Sarah Lawson, she just turned twenty-four when she disappeared,that was six months ago, why do you ask?" Angela said.

" If I'm right shes not a victim of the Mercado family, that means we're looking at two separate cases." Brennan explained.

"There's something else, isn't there." Angela asked seeing the wheels turning in her best friends head.

"It's nothing..." Brennan said not wanting to say her suspicions out loud.

"It's not nothing, whats going on Bren, tell me." Angela asked knowing her friend was worried about something.

"That fracture, I've seen it before...I think...I think, Sarah Lawson is a victim of the D.C. Slayer." Brennan said the color going out of her face.

"Oh my God, you think he's back!" Angela said her face paling as well, she never thought she'd hear that name again.

Five years earlier her and Booth had discovered the body of a missing twenty-four year old , who had been kidnapped , raped and killed by the killer, who came to be known as the D.C. Slayer. Brennan and her team had caught onto his trail after four more bodies were discovered, when he kidnapped her and Angela, thankfully Booth was able to find them before the killer could do to them, what he had done to his other victims.

When The FBI found out where Angela and Brennan we're being held, they'd stormed the place, but the killer was already gone, the killings had stopped and the FBI had gotten a tip that whoever was killing those girls had moved on and left the city,if Sarah Lawson had been killed by the D.C. slayer that meant that he hadn't left or that he was back and now that they'd found another of his victims, Angela and Brennan as well as their families could be in serious danger.

* * *

**A/n:** _So I got inspired again , the story has a mind of its own, I'm kinda playing each chapter by ear, this is definitely not the direction I had in mind when I decided to write this sequel,it was supposed to be more of a fluff piece, but this new direction does create what I think will be an interesting storyline full of drama, hope your liking the story as always, reviews/suggestions/constructive criticism are always welcomed, I'd love to hear what more of you think, even if its construct criticism , because your reviews help me grow as a writer, so please let me know what you think and if you write as well I will gladly do the same for you ,hope ya'll liked the chapter, thanks for reading._

**- Pessi Rom**


End file.
